Gaming terminals, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options.
Existing gesture-sensing systems sense gestures made on a touch surface, such as a touch pad, or gestures made in three-dimensional space. A human who makes a gesture that begins on a touch surface, for example, may feel the desire to continue the interaction with a graphical object displayed on a display by making a gesture with his or her hand or body in free space Likewise, a human who makes a gesture that begins in free space, for example, may wish to continue the interaction with a graphical object on a touch surface, such as a graphical object that appears to be falling or moving toward the human. These and other unfulfilled needs are addressed by the present disclosure.